Legend From the Future
by ChiquitaQueen
Summary: How could she not believe, when her companions were a half dog demon and a little fox boy?


Written for Live Journal's iyfic contest community. The challenge was legend.

**Legend From the Future**

Disclaimer: I don't own him. A girl can only wish.

Since she was a little girl, Kagome had been surrounded by legends. From the old well to the God Tree, she had heard about each and every story her grandfather could recall. Once she had listened in fascination to each recounting, but as she grew older and became a teenager, the awe turned to annoyance.

She was a modern girl and couldn't be bothered to listen to such fantasies. So she learned to tune her grandfather out when he began his rambling, until she fell down the ancient well and emerged in the past. It was then she began wishing she had listened more closely to her grandfather's fairy tales.

After freeing the half demon, Inuyasha, from his fifty-year slumber on the God Tree and having the Shikon ripped from her side by Mistress Centipede, she couldn't help but think that, possibly, some of those stories might be true. But it wasn't until after she shattered the jewel and began her quest with Inuyasha that she finally accepted the truth.

The legends she had grown up with and loved as a child, were not merely myths made up by a senile old man. How could she not believe them, when her traveling companions were a half dog demon and a little fox boy.

When her past incarnation, Kikyo, was resurrected using her own soul stolen from her body, Kagome was determined to find out about the legends surrounding her shrine.

Since her grandfather had a tendency to ramble and become annoying, not to mention she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she tried the library first. There she found the legend of the half demon and the priestess, who was guardian of the Shikon and the story of their love, his betrayal, and her vengeance. There was no mention of Naraku or his deception.

On one side of the well she fought demons, played with the little fox boy and made instant noodles for the surly half demon, until she made excuses about tests and school in order to return to her search in the future.

Eventually, she turned to the many scrolls harbored in their own shrine. When not evading Inuyasha or doing homework, she poured over dust-covered manuscripts in search of some clues to the past and her "future". Surely a strange priestess from the future, who shattered jewels and befriended dog-eared demons, would be worth writing about.

In an act of sheer desperation, she turned to her grandfather and mother. They merely smiled and told her not to worry, not all legends were written down. So she gave up hope and went back to searching for the jewel shards. She was determined to make sure this story ended well.

On the day Naraku was finally defeated and the jewel whole, Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well. Where once she had been standing in the midst of a battle field, now 500 years separated her from her friends and the man she had grown to love.

Her mother found her there trying to dig her way back to the past. With help from her grandfather, she finally convinced her to come out. "We have something we need to show you," her mother said. Sniffling and rubbing the tears from her eyes, she slowly followed them into the house.

When she stepped inside the kitchen, her grandfather had dozens of scrolls spread out upon the table. She stared at them in disbelief. "You knew this whole time," she said softly, "And you never told me." Glaring at them angrily she shouted, "You knew what was going to happen and you kept it from me."

Her mother couldn't look at her when she replied, "We couldn't tell you. If you had known and changed even one small thing, you would have changed the future. We couldn't let you do that no matter the outcome."

"But, Momma, I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't tell Inuyasha that I loved him," she said as she broke down into sobs.

"That's the problem with legends," her mother replied, "Most don't have happy endings."

**Author's Note: **I should clarify that this is a drabble or oneshot or whatever you want to call it. I don't have any intentions of continuing it. Thank you to all those who have left comments. I never expected so much interest. I have thought of an alternate ending that I may put up later.


End file.
